Bye Bye Boyfriend
by SilenceForever
Summary: Hey! series of songfics that are happy, sad, romantic, or anything! won't be my frist priorty, but i think it's pretty good! so read! (HarryDraco pairing main but will have a few others) rr
1. ByeBye Boyfriend

He stared at his reflection. _Hideous, ugly, broken_ the words raced through his mind as he began to run the water over his arms and chest. He watched the water run down over the perfect body that to him was grotesque. Blaise's words ran through his mind over and over again, _Whore, Slut, worthless, disgusting_

I've been lyin'  
To keep you from this pain  
Now your cryin'  
And you know that I'm to blame  
And I'll miss you  
But its over now

He began to scratch his nails into the skin that had begun to dry. Perhaps if he went deeper? Would he be pure if he went just a little deeper? His nails broke the skin and red wells of blood poured out of the cuts, painting his skin the velvet color of death.

I'm so sorry  
That it had to be this way  
Please don't hate me  
But there's nothin' you can say  
To change my mind  
I've got to go

This was and everyday occurrence for him. When he had started to date Blaise it had been perfect, but things had begun to change. The "Your beautiful" turned into "disgusting". The "I love you" turned into "I'm the only one who would take you." And Draco took it. He sat through it every night, believing the lies to be true.

(Where's the guy that I fell for)  
(He wanted more and more)

He dried the blood with a simple spell and sighed; his reflection had not changed. He buttoned up his shirt again and turned to head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Blaise slept in on Saturday.

Bye Bye Boyfriend time  
Its time that I'd be o­n my way  
Bye Bye Boyfriend bye bye boyfriend  
I used to like the way you'd say  
Baby back it up  
Lay down and what  
It was fun but it couldn't last forever  
Bye Bye pretty boybye bye boyfriend  
It's time to, it's time to pack it up  
Baby cuz its over now

He sat down at the Slytherin table, alone. No one dared come near him for Blaise was… possessive. Yet everyday the looked. They looked at the bruises around his wrists and on his neck; they looked at the scars on his arms and the cuts on his lips. They looked, oh how they looked, but never did they do a thing, until Harry Potter decided to take notice, because he's the hero.

Let me tell you how it was when it started off  
with your tattoo and your lip pierced and the raggedy sound you used to rock  
Lately everything ya do and say is messed up  
Things have changed, down is up  
We're outta luck  
And Baby I'm sorry  
That it had to be this way  
Please dont hate me  
But there's nothing you can say  
To change my mind

He sat down next to the blonde and handed him a piece of toast before filling a cup with orange juice. When he turned back to the Slytherin he frowned slightly finding that Draco had not eaten the toast. He took the piece from the boy and tore it in half and placed it at his lips manually. Silver eyes widened, but he opened his mouth to take in the bread.

This went on for a few minutes until Draco could eat no more. This worried Harry slightly for Draco had only eaten two pieces of toast and a cup of orange juice, but he didn't push the matter.

(Where's the guy that I fell for)  
Gotta go  
(He wanted more and more)

Harry noticed the blonde tense and turned to see what had caused such a reaction. Blaise stood in the doorway glaring at the two. Harry put a reassuring hand on Draco's shoulder and looked straight at Blaise before pulling Draco to stand. He took the blonde's hand and led him away from the Slytherin table and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him.

Bye Bye Boyfriend time  
Its time that I'd be o­n my way  
Bye Bye Boyfriend bye bye boyfriend  
I used to like the way you'd say  
Baby back it up  
Lay down and work  
It was fun but it couldn't last forever  
Bye Bye pretty boy bye bye boyfriend  
It's time to,it's time to pack it up  
Baby cuz its over now

He led the three to Gryffindor tower and looked toward Draco,

"Would you mind letting Hermione heal you?" He got a small nod, but when Hermione moved to remove his shirt he whimpered. Harry frowned, he didn't like seeing his boy broken…his boy?

"I need to get your shirt off so I can see the damage." Hermione whispered, sighing when Draco refused to let her get closer. Finally, the blonde muttered something that no one quit caught.

"What was that?"

"Harry can do it, right?" Draco asked a little louder, though still barely legible. Hermione looked toward Harry who nodded and moved in front of the Slytherin. Carefully, he began to unbutton his shirt and gasped at the scars, but said nothing about them.

You never put the effort in to the things that really counted  
A word here, and a kiss there  
Could change the way its turning out  
You work so hard at all the things I never cared about  
How hands work & fingers moving, and Eyes wide Shut  
And baby I'm lonely  
Though your right in front of me  
You controlled me  
That was the girl I used to be  
Gave up myself  
But that's over now

It was relatively easy to heal the scratches, but the emotions behind them were much harder to see as well as even harder to heal. They let the blonde go after that, but decided to keep a close eye on him after that.

(Where's the guy that I fell for)  
(He wanted more and more)

During potions they watched him, during quidditch they watched him, hell they watched him at meals! And little by little they saw him improve. He would actually brush his hair in the mornings now and the bruises beneath his eyes were lighter, but he still refused to speak and he hardly at more then three pieces of toast a day. Still, it was a start.

Bye Bye Boyfriend time  
Its time that I'd be o­n my way  
Bye Bye Boyfriend bye bye boyfriend  
I used to like the way you'd say  
Baby back it up  
Lay down and work  
It was fun but it couldn't last forever  
Bye Bye pretty boy bye bye boyfriend  
It's time to, it's time to pack it up  
Baby cuz its over now

However it must have been working far better then they thought because one morning Draco entered the Great Hall, Blaise smirking beside him, but he did not head toward the Slytherin table, but instead toward the Gryffindor table where he sat gracefully between Harry and Hermione. Blaise stood between the two tables and gaped. Then his gape turned into a sneer and he stomped over to the almost nonchalant Slytherin.

"What are you doing?" He snarled, the blonde just looked at him.

"I'm sitting with my friends." Draco said, almost without the hint of fear in his voice.

"No, your going to go sit at the Slytherin table like you always do." Blaise snapped, pointing toward said table. Draco shook his head.

im so alone  
Baby cuz it's over now  
Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, boyfriend  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon

"Oh? And why not?" Blaise was losing his patience.

"Be.. because I want to sit with my friends." Draco was beginning to waver. Harry took his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze and suddenly Draco's eyes narrowed and his trademark Malfoy smirk appeared on his face.

"Also I want to do this." with that he turned to Harry and smiled, then his lips were on the slightly larger boy's and his tongue was lightly coaxing open Harry's mouth.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, but then closed to let the flood of sensations rush through him. He barely noticed Blaise storm away after he wrapped his arms around the blondes waste, pulling him closer. Draco's hands tangled in his hair as Harry's tongue delved into his mouth and they fought for dominance. A soft moan escaped the Slytherin's lips as Harry won and pressed even closer to the wizard hero.

Through his drunken haze Harry grasped enough coherency to realize that they were doing this in a public place. He almost forgot about it when the blonde straddled his waist. It took all his will power the untangle himself from the delicious boy in front of him insisted on continuing to assult his neck even after their lips had parted.

"Ummm, that was sudden." Was all he could say. Draco laughed at this, then grabbed his hand and pulled him from the Great Hall toward the Gryffindor dorms, staying only long enough to hear Hermione say,

"That was possibly the hottest thing I have ever seen."

Baby back it up  
Lay down and what  
It was fun but it couldnt last forever  
Bye Bye pretty boy bye bye boyfriend  
It's time to, it's time to pack it up  
Baby cuz it's over now

Skit: so this is one in a series of song fics that I'm going to write, it's a one-shot but the others will be in the same time period! SWAK my loves. This won't be my first priority, but it's just to get the creativity flowing again! Hehe love you guys!


	2. Addicted

Skit: I own nothing! Wish I did but I only own the plot… sad sigh…

This is to the song Addicted by simple plan! The last chapter was to the song Bye Bye Boyfriend by Fefe Dobson!

Well, enjoy! I lurve you all

Addicted

"What?" Harry almost winced at the hurt he heard in the other boys voice, but he held his ground.

"It's over Draco." He tried to turn away, tried to block out the look of complete confusion I the other boy's eyes, but he was stopped by hands on his wrist. Hands that had held him close when he cried, hands that had left scratch marks on his back just the night before, hands that knew how to put him back together every time someone tried to tare him apart.

I heard you're doin' okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm addic-   
I'm addicted to you

"Why?" The blonde whispered, holding Harry's wrist like a lifeline. Harry almost gave in right there, but no… he had to do this for Draco's sake.

"Voldemort-"

"Is dead, Potter." Draco's voice had gone cold.

"It's not just that, his followers… we argue all the time… and people will talk!"

"People will talk? PEOPLE WILL TALK?" Draco raged, "Potter, the whole school knows about us already! No on cares!" He had a point and this was what was making it so hard on Harry, he was afraid that if he let Draco in, he wouldn't be able to let go.

I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I try to make you happy  
But you left anyway

"Look, it's over Malfoy." And with that Harry left. Part of him wanted to run back to Draco and take to boy into his arms and tell him what a right prat he had been, part of him wanted Draco grab his arm again, force him to stay, but neither happened and so Harry returned to the Gryffindor tower and retreated straight to his room. Leaving a grinning Ron and an almost crying Hermione.

Draco had become friends with Hermione and she knew that Harry was making a mistake; she just hoped it was one that would soon be fixed.

The next morning Harry woke in an incredibly horrible mood. For one thing, it was the first time he had slept alone is three months and for another, he wasn't woken by the voice of his boyfriend telling him to get his lazy arse out of bed.

When he entered the great hall he kept his eyes to the floor and did his best to ignore the Slytherin table. The Slytherin table, however, seemed to not sense this. Well, one particular Slytherin any way.

I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

Draco sat down next to Harry and promptly began to eat some bits of toast Harry had already placed on his plate. Harry stared.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, though not really out of anger. Draco rolled his eyes,

"Look Harry, I don't know what you were thinking last night, but I forbid you to break up with me, it's just simply not logical." Harry's eyes blazed,

"You forbid me? You can't forbid me from breaking up with you Malfoy." Draco raised a well-plucked eyebrow at the green eyed Gryffindor, then he stood and shrugged,

"Fine. I'll let you eat your breakfast, but you'll change your mind." And with that he strolled over to the Slytherin table and took his place between Blaise Zambini and Greg Goyle.

Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
Still addic-  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true

"The nerve!" Harry ranted as they waited outside the potions classroom. Ron's grin widened, but Hermione just shook her head in disgust and ignored him.

"You did the right thing Harry." Ron said giddily, Hermione's scowl deepened.

"Hey Drake, will you go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Blaise asked, just as they pulled up next to the Gryffindor trio. Draco smirked and shot a glance at Harry,

"Sure, what time?" Harry's hands were shaking with suppressed rage as they entered the classroom.

I'd run a thousand miles to get to you  
Do you think I deserve this  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to treat you good in every way

The rest of the day went by relatively smoothly as Harry did his best to forget that the blonde haired Adonis ever existed. That is until that night when Draco deemed it appropriate to give a little show on his broom, supposedly for Blaise.

He flew just a few yards above the ground before removing his robes and letting them fall to the ground. An amazing coincidence it happened to be that Harry was sitting by the exact same window that he was flying in front of… go figure.

Also, another handy wonder was that it happened to be raining… in only the spot Draco was flying…yep nothing weird about that.

He ground him hips into his broom and threw his head back, letting the "rain" hit his chest and slide down to gather deliciously at his hips. Harry became suddenly thirsty and his eyes seemed to be glued to the sight not far from the Gryffindor tower window.

Draco let his hands wander his body, letting out loud moans and arching off his broom, which seemed to have mysteriously acquired a vibrating motion…

I'm tryin' to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

When the blonde managed a glance toward the window, he felt his face fall. Harry was no where I site.

Touching down on the ground, Draco decided to head in to take a shower. He stepped into one of the open cubicles and took off the remainder of his clothes, tossing them haphazardly on the bathroom floor.

He turned the water on cold, and was about to reach for the soap when someone beat him to it. Warm hands traveled down his back and around to his chest, stopping to play with the hard nubs he found there.

How long will I be waiting  
Till the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine

I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed   
I'm addicted to you

"You could be in danger…" A husky voice whispered into his ear.

"You'll save me." He gasped as those hands traveled lower.

"People will talk, they won't all like it."

"Most will, I don't….mmmm… care." He moaned as a pair of lips found that spot just at the bottom of his neck.

"We'll argue a lot." The voice finally whispered.

"Make-up sex is the best kind there is."

That night if you happened to be passing the Quidditch showers you would be able to hear screams of pleasure, before mysteriously losing your memory.

I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you   
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you   
Heartbreaker

Skit: Whoot whoot! Chapter two! I've already got ideas for chapter 3! Bring on the reviews


	3. Never Leave

Will I fall again into dismay?

Will I be ashamed of crying?

And I know it's never been the way that I described

But I am afraid of trying

She's the one who keeps me all excited

She keeps me begging for more

She's the one who deems me uninvited

Now it's over

"Go to sleep!" Harry hissed, getting annoyed at Draco's constant staring. Draco didn't budge.

"Quit staring at me!" Harry hissed again, sitting up and glaring at Draco. Draco shrugged, but didn't move.

"What is your problem?" The green-eyed hero was almost livid. Draco had been doing this for three weeks, ever since he had moved in. At first, Harry had thought it was sweet, but now it was preventing him from getting any sleep and his silver eyed lover refused to give him an explanation as to why he had commenced to staring at him during the wee hours of the morning.

"I'm just watching you." Draco offered. This seemed to be the only time they fought and it was usually forgotten by morning, but this time Harry seemed to have enough.

"Well, stop it! I'm sleeping in the guest room." With that, the black haired beauty grabbed his pillow and stormed out of the room. Draco flinched.

Never leave me, and don't deceive me

I'll keep on crawling my friend

Never tease me and don't leave me here

It's all the same in the end

The next morning, neither spoke of what had happened that night, but there seemed to be a tense void between them. When Harry left for work, he didn't kiss Draco goodbye as he usually did… but then again, they hadn't shagged that morning like they usually did either.

Draco looked at the closed door until it was time for him to leave for work as well. He didn't speak to anyone that day, just worked silently until it was time for him to leave. Picking up Chinese on the way, he headed back to their flat. Harry wasn't there when he got there.

There was simply a note saying that he would be sleeping over at Ron's and that Draco should not worry. Draco ate his share of the Chinese alone.

Now I find that I am weaker fake

That I am ashamed of lying

And I know things never feel the way that's right inside

And I am afraid of dying

'Cause you're the one who keeps me all excited

Harry returned that morning, only to find that Draco had fallen asleep on the dining room table, hands clenched almost painfully around his note. He sighed and picked the blonde up, carrying him to the bedroom, then crawled in next to him, curling his fingers around the smaller man's hip.

When Draco woke up a few hours later, he was disoriented. He twitched slightly, then calmed when he realized that Harry was holding him. A loud sigh left him, he had not realized he had been holding his breath,

That night, Draco was back to staring. Harry didn't say a word about it, but the next morning he was gone, leaving another note explaining that he wouldn't be back until Tuesday, that was three days away. Draco wiped away the tear that slipped down his face.

When Harry returned, he could not, at first, see Draco and the blonde did not answer when he called for him. He checked all the rooms, but did not find his lover. He called Hermione to ask if she knew where he was, she did not.

The night, Draco stumbled through the front door, carrying a large box full of his things.

"Where did you go?" Harry yelled, throwing the remote to the TV. onto the couch, to better face Draco. Draco shrugged.

"Don't give me that! Why weren't you here? I told you I'd be back today!" Draco frowned, but still said nothing.

"Why did you put your things in a box?" Harry asked, much more calmly now.

"I thought…I…I didn't think you'd come back; I was going to move back to my old flat."

"What? Why?" Harry said desperately, grabbing the box and then dropping it like it had burned.

"I didn't think you would come back." Was all Draco said, before going into the bedroom. That night when Draco stared, Harry just stared back.

You keep me begging for more

You're the one who keeps me uninvited

Now it's over

That morning Draco curled up next to Harry and whispered, "I do it for a reason."

"Do what?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around the blonde and placing a kiss on the pale pink lips.

"Look at you."

"Okay." Harry didn't expect an explanation, he had never gotten one before, but this time Draco surprised him.

"I'm afraid." It was barely even a whisper and Harry more felt the words on his skin then heard them.

"What? What are you afraid of?" He tightened his arms further around the trembling man, placing another kiss on his temple.

"That if I stop… you'll disappear… that you won't be here when I look back." This time, Harry did feel them on his skin. Draco had mouthed to words into his neck, barely saying them aloud.

"I'll never disappear from you, Draco, never."

"You did. You disappeared just yesterday." His lover accused, looking up at him. Harry smiled.

"I'll always come back."

"Oh." Draco didn't know what to say to this, so he didn't say anything, just buried his face in Harry's chest and closed his eyes, letting himself fall back into sleep.

Never leave me, and don't deceive me

I'll keep on crawling my friend

It's only a symbol you're got me falling away

And I am afraid

Take back what I said

From that moment on, Draco didn't stare… much. And when he did, Harry just held onto him tighter and whispered,

"I'll never leave, love." And truthfully? He never did.

It's all the same in the end

It's all the same in the end

It's all the same in the end

It's only a symbol

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Silence: YAY! Sappy-ness! I liked it. I was thinking of it and then I found this perfect song and so I decided to add it to my "Bye Bye Boyfriend" series! I hope you liked it!

The song is not mine! It's Never Leave by Seether. He is a musical God! YAY!

Draco: what is with her and the out of character-ness today?

Harry: Still feels depressed about the sixth book I suppose

Draco: and there was like NO snoggage!

Harry: Wanna make up for it?

Draco: pounces


End file.
